Loving Your Childhood Hero
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: set during S2 before Myka meets H.G. Goes slightly AU meaning H.G. isn't totally bad and working with MacF. She just uses him to get free. Once she meets Myka she tries to rejoin the warehouse.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Myka. How long has it been since you've had some-,"

"Pete if you finish that sentence I will Tesla little Pete. We are on the job trying to find H.G. Wells. Focus!" I can't believe Pete asked me that. While yes it's been a few years, that's none of his business.

"Okay. Okay. No need to get so violent. I mean come on; the perfect guy would be H.G. Wells or something. He's a writer and smart." Glaring at Pete caused him to hold his hands up in defeat. "Alright. Alright. We're here anyway." We entered the Father of Science Fiction's home and stood to the side. An actor was talking about how he wrote the books. Before I could stop Pete, he walked up and pulled the actor to his feet. "You don't look like much of a threat but if MacFearson wants you out then we want you in. Secret Service ma'am. Now come with me."

"Pete! He's an actor. He has a fake mustache."

"Myka I'm really vibing out." Looking towards the gentleman, Pete reached up and ripped off the mustache. "Oh. Sorry about that." Placing it back, he released the man's arm.

"I should have known you Americans would be trouble; coming in late." The tour leader scoffed.

"Ma'am I apologize for my partner. But we need to end this showing. I'm sorry." Once everyone was gone, Pete and I started searching the house.

"So, what did you tell that woman anyway?"

"I told her that you were a mental patient who believes that he's H.G. Wells' boyfriend," I answered flatly.

The look on Pete's face was priceless. "Y-you didn't really tell her that did you?" When I didn't answer, he shrugged. "Oh come on Myka…Really?"

We split up to cover more of the house. As I looked through H.G.'s desk, it became clear why he was probably bronzed. "Such a Neanderthal." As I turned the page, my Farnsworth sounded. It was Artie checking in on us. When I told him H.G. Wells was debronzed he freaked. He told me something I would never have believed before I took this job. "Pete, Artie says that H.G. Wells is actually-,"

"A woman. A really hot woman. Maybe good with a gun." A brunette woman held Pete's Tesla to his throat. She was at the reenactment.

"Yeah he left out the gun part." I couldn't help but stare. "Okay, so H.G. Wells is actually a woman. I need to process this."

"Yeah well hurry up with that. A-and be careful. It's called a Tesla and close up it can probably be-,"

"Lethal. I know all about it." H.G.'s voice was a purr. "I brought it to the warehouse."

"You what?"

"I was apprenticed at Warehouse 12. Nikola Tesla and I met in 1893."

"Oh you are really rockin' my world lady." H.G. narrowed her eyes. Pete always knew how to make a situation worse. And he normally would do so.

"Now tell me why the two of you are ransacking my home." H.G. kept her eyes on me but had a vice grip on Pete.

"Ransacking your home…well that has a distinctive ringtone." Carefully, I clicked a button on my phone.

"What does that mean?"

"Uh it's an American expression for I gotcha." My phone sounded and Pete circled around when H.G. was distracted. "Let go of it. I'd hate to hit a sweet old Victorian lady." H.G. obviously had no problem with hitting Pete. Quickly, she kicked him. As he fell, I drew my gun.

"I, on the other hand, have no problem shooting one." H.G. stood still. She looked me over slowly. There was something about the way she studied me that caused a chill to run down my spine. _Was she aroused that I'm holding her at gunpoint? And what the hell did that look just do to me?_

Pete kept his Tesla aimed at H.G. as I handcuffed her. "You know, that was just rude. I thought English people were supposed to be nice."

Joining Pete, I drew my gun. "Why are you trying to protect James MacFearson? He tried to kill us and believe me he will turn on you."

"Don't they all?" H.G. leaned back in the chair.

"Who?"

"Men; eventually. Neanderthals." H.G. looked towards me with a charming smile. My words suddenly came to mind.

"You know, for someone who's been unconscious for a hundred years you've really held onto some anger." Pete just couldn't get over being strong armed by a woman. A woman, he had just been making out with.

"Not unconscious. Just immobile."

"You mean, while you're bronzed you're still awake?" Pete and I were slightly taken aback.

"We didn't know that." _That must be horrible; trapped in your own mind._

"Often does a lady have time to think."

 _There's that charming smile again. Why does she keep flashing that towards me? Does she honestly think I'll set her free?_ "What are you hiding here anyway?"

"You either tell us or watch us tear this place apart looking for it."

"Pull out the second drawer down on the right. Empty it out, flip it over, and pull out the panel on the back." H.G. Wells watched every move I made.

There was a hidden key. Taking it out, I held it up. "What's this?"

"Go over to the bottom set of shutters. Grab the top set of vents on either side and closes them; simultaneously." Pete counted down and we shut them. "And uvula." A panel opened revealing a lever with a key hole above it. "That will show you the hiding place Mr. MacFearson had so much trouble locating."

Cautiously, I turned the key. A moment later, a hidden door opened revealing a vest. Bringing it back, I realized the wiring on the vest matched the wiring on the switch. "So, do you want to tell us about this? Why does the wiring match and what could MacFearson want with it?"

"It's a family heirloom. I have no idea why MacFearson wanted it. The likeness has nothing to do with the vest."

"Right. Why should we believe you?" I watched as Pete went to flip the switch. Suddenly, we were slammed against the ceiling while H.G. was still sitting.

"Thank goodness these haven't changed much." H.G. smiled up at us as she uncuffed herself.

"How are you not affected?" My head started to throb.

"Oh, magnetic boots. I had them specially made." We watched as H.G. slipped into the vest.

"I guess we know now why they bronzed you."

"Don't speculate about things you know nothing about." H.G.'s voice was nearly a snarl.

"Oooh there's that anger again," Pete snickered.

My mind was racing. "Well, there has to be a reason on why they bronzed you."

H.G. seemed to calm down as she spoke to me. "It was a different time then. It was easier to believe in time travel than a woman writing about it."

"W-well if you didn't write those novels then who is H.G. Wells?" My whole childhood was quickly becoming a lie. I read those books constantly.

"My brother was the writer. I supplied the ideas and research. He supplied the mustache." There was a slight grin when H.G. realized she had just ripped apart my whole childhood.

"I'm digging the whole iron vest. It really brings out your eyes." _Oh yeah, Pete's still here. I forgot about him._

H.G. looked towards Pete as she put on her jacket. "Who's angry now?" One final glance and smile towards me and she left.

"So, uh, do all of your dates end this way?" I tried moving my head but couldn't.

"Well it seemed more like a date between you and H.G. She was flirting with you." He paused, "About what I said earlier, I still think…"

"Pete!" The idea of a female H.G. Wells and I together was outrageous. I tried to think what could have caused our current situation and how we could get free. "Kavarite. An anti-gravity metal H.G. wrote about. I didn't think of it because Kavarite doesn't exist. There's no such thing."

"Myka, in our job there's no such thing as no such thing." Pete reached for his Tesla. "Hang on. Or don't." As he pulled the trigger we fell to the floor. "Ow…"

"Really high ceilings." Before I could catch my breath, my Farnsworth started to ring. It was Artie and we filled him in on what happened. He realized that MacFearson wanted to get into the Escher Vault and needed everyone away from the warehouse. He told us to get back as soon as possible.

Xxx

On Artie's desk was a detailed map of how to get to the vault. He told us that there were traps everywhere and to be very careful. Thinking outside the box, I talked Pete into using the zip line Artie had installed. Once we were near the vault, I used the thimble to transform myself to look like H.G. "Oh, did you get it?"

I tried to mimic H.G.'s flirty side. "Mission accomplished." I twirled the beads of my necklace around my finger. The way MacFearson looked at me made me sick.

"Where's the vest?"

"I left it behind. It was spent." Strutting towards him, I let my hands run over his chest. "Before we go, I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate how?" MacFearson jumped slightly when I put his hands behind his back. "Oh." Before he could kiss me, Pete cuffed him.

"Took you long enough." I pulled off the thimble. "I thought I was going to have to kiss that."

"Long way to go for nothing." Artie and Claudia walked up.

"Arthur, I know her plan. H.G. Wells is still in the vault. I can tell you what she's planning." Before MacFearson could continue, H.G. appeared behind him and cut the necklace he wore. She used the vest to leave before we could catch her.

Xxx

When we returned to the B&B no one spoke. Artie's friend was killed and none of us could have saved him. "I'm going out. I need a drink." Grabbing my keys, I started for the door.

Pete stopped me. "Myka, be careful."

"I will be Pete." As I drove, the day's events played through my mind. My childhood was turned upside down. H.G. Wells flirted with me. And another man died in front of me. There was a little bar just outside of town that was small and normally deserted. Just the place I needed to think and be left alone. Since it was warm out, I decided to take my drink outside. Before I could sit, someone's hand covered my mouth and pulled me away.

"Sshhh. I won't hurt you." _That voice. It was her._ "Stop fighting Myka." A shiver ran down my spine as H.G.'s hot breath caressed my ear. I did as she asked. When H.G. realized I wouldn't run, she let me go.

"What the hell are you doing? You killed a man! I should turn you in!"

"But you won't." H.G. shot me that charming smile again.

 _She really needs to stop doing that._ "What makes you think I won't?"

"Because you want answers. I saw the way you looked at me once you found out H.G. Wells was a woman. It's safe to assume you grew up reading my novels. It's also safe to assume you're going to re-read them all again from a woman's point of view."

 _She was right. I was going to re-read them. And yes, I wanted answers._ "What do you want H.G.?"

"I just want to talk. Give you my side of the story. And I want to rejoin the warehouse. Everything I ever cared about is gone now. The warehouse is all I have left." She paused, "And you can call me Helena."

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it. I highly doubt Artie will let you or even Mrs. Fredrick." The name suited her; proper but not overly Victorian.

Helena chuckled softly. "I simply know how to make an entrance."

Shaking my head, I tried to mentally talk myself out of what I was about to do. "Okay, let's sit and you explain a few things. And maybe I won't turn you in."

"Myka you know me better than anyone. You've read all of my novels multiple times." Helena's voice was soft. "Shall we?"

I joined her at one of the empty tables. "So, you were at warehouse 12…and apprenticed?"

"Yes. I was quite good as an agent. The caretaker of warehouse 12 told me that because I smelt apples, that the warehouse liked me. I was to be a future caretaker."

The idea of H.G. Wells being the Mrs. Frederick of warehouse 13 was amusing. I'd be working under my childhood hero. "That's interesting."

Helena's head tilted slightly. "What's that look? Imagining me being your boss and ordering you around?" Her voice had dropped to that sexy purr again. Curse her British accent. "Myka?"

Clearing my throat, trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I finally spoke up. "It's just…the warehouse would be much different if you were the caretaker."

"Indeed. May I buy you another drink?" Helena's offer seemed innocent.

"Are you going to drug it and kidnap me?" My eyes narrowed playfully.

"Oh my dear Myka, it's only kidnapping when the person doesn't come willingly. You would come willingly."

 _Damn that sexy, seductive purr. Why is she flirting with me? And why is my body reacting like it is. I'm enjoying it._ "You may buy me a drink."

Helena smiled and waved the bartender over. "Two more martinis, please." The man gave a small nod before walking away. "Thank you."

"Who knew you would like martinis." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm full of surprises. You just have to stay around long enough to see them." Her voice was lighter now. It was sincere. "But you've seemed to work things out well. It's hard working with your significant other."

"Excuse me?" _What? Does she honestly think Pete and I are together?_

"Aren't you and Pete lovers?"

My eyes widened. "Nooooo. He's like my brother." _How does this brilliant woman not see that?!_

"My mistake." The bartender brought us our drinks. Helena and I continued talking. She told me she broke into the vault to retrieve her necklace, compact, and ring. The necklace had a picture of her daughter, Christina, inside."Well, it's getting late. I'm shocked no one has called looking for you."

Looking down at my phone I saw it was nearly ten. "Yeah, it is late." I paused to choose my words correctly. "I've enjoyed talking with you Helena."

"Maybe we can do it again?" There was hope in her voice.

"That'd be nice." Helena walked me to my car. "Goodnight Helena."

"Goodnight Myka."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hopefully those who are reading the story like it so far. I think this might be a three or four chaptered fic. I'm currently working on chapter three. Please remember reviews=happy writers :)**

 **Chapter Two**

It was slow at the warehouse so I went to the only bookstore in town. "Myka, I was about to call you. I tracked down that H.G. Wells first edition you wanted. How are you?" The older gentlemen behind the counter greeted me as I walked in.

"I'm pretty good. That's great. I'll pick it up on my way out. How are you?" I leaned against the counter.

"I'm good. But here it is." I watched as Robert brought a book out from under the counter. "I put it in a dust bag to keep it clean and safe."

"Thanks." I flipped through the book and smiled inwardly. As I read passages, Helena's voice ran through my mind.

"That's pretty rare."

I jumped as I heard a familiar purr. Looking up, I was met with a smile. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"The same as you. I'm book hunting."

"Of course you are. Shall we?" Helena followed as I made my way to the back of the store. "The classics are back here."

"A first edition of _The Time Machine_? That's a hard find Myka."

"And an expensive one." I couldn't help but chuckle. "I have first editions of all of your books except for that one. Now my collection is complete." Helena grinned. "What?"

"I'm flattered." Her grin grew when she noticed a soft blush cross my cheeks. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. It shows how dedicated you are."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." I couldn't help but murmur as I picked up a book. "Shouldn't you be hiding out somewhere? If anyone sees you…"

"I'll be fine Myka. But I normally stay around my apartment. I had to get out for a few hours. I've read everything I have."

"So the walls were closing in?" Placing the book back, I leaned against the bookcase.

"Yes, I believe so."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I forget you don't know all the modern lingo. Catching up on a hundred years of history is a lot to take in."

"Yes, I know."

Before I could respond, my phone rang. "Shit. It's Pete. Hey, what's up? I'm in town. Is there something wrong? Oh…you got a lead on her? Where? Right. Okay I'll meet you at the coffee shop." Guilt washed over me. I was torn on what to do.

"What's wrong?" Helena seemed genuinely worried.

 _Can I really tell her? What's the right thing to do? Turn her in or give her a head start?_ "They have a lead on where you are. You need to leave. Now. They will be here in ten minutes."

Helena seemed surprised. "Thank you Myka. I appreciate this."

"You're welcome. Just go. There's a back door that way." _What the hell did I just do?_ Helena gave me a final glance before running towards the back. "That's it. I'm insane."

xxx

Since I gave H.G. a heads up, the lead didn't pan out. Artie was livid. "Damn it. We missed her. She needs to be back in the warehouse and bronzed!"

"I'm just curious, but, what did she do that was so horrible?" Claudia spoke quietly. She wanted to know what happened but didn't want to get scolded by Artie.

"Because of _her_ two great agents were killed." Anger rushed through me when Artie spoke. I wanted to defend her but I knew I couldn't. "How could she have gotten away?" Artie grumbled a little more and then dismissed us.

Since there wasn't a ping, I went to my room to grab a book. "Hey Mykes."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Pete coming up the stairs. "Hey, what's up?"

"Can we take a walk?"

 _Shit. He knows. Him and his freaking vibes._ "Sure." Neither of us spoke until we were away from the B&B. "What's wrong Pete?"

"I got a vibe when Artie was ripping H.G. Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to stay calm. Knowing Pete, he would call me out on something soon.

"Have you seen H.G. since the warehouse?" When I didn't answer, Pete continued. "Mykes…really? When?"

"The night I went for a drink." _Please believe me. Please believe me._ "She was there and we talked a lot."

"Do you like her? More than just a childhood hero I mean." Pete had that concerned look on his face.

"Why do you ask these questions when you already know the answer?"

"Myka I was joking when I said the two of you would be hot together." He paused, "Well almost joking."

"Yeah, you know that's bull. You'd love to see us together." I sighed. "Are you going to tell Artie?"

"No. I'm not going to tell him." We walked in silence a few minutes. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. How do I get myself in these situations? I always end up in the messy ones that never end well." As we walked back, I thought about all of my past relationships.

Xxx

A few weeks passed and H.G. and I secretly met up for coffee or dinner. "What is it Myka?"

"Nothing. I just feel like a teenager; sneaking around seeing you." I couldn't help but grin. "I never did that as a teen. I always had my nose in a book."

"Well I had a few secret relationships in my day. Many of my lovers were men." I choked on my drink. "Myka are you alright?" Helena placed a worried hand on mine.

I gave a nod. "Yeah. I'm fine." Clearing my throat, I took a long sip of water. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You weren't expecting me to have slept with a few women? I was quite enlightened for the 1800's."

"I just…." _What the hell am I supposed to say to that?_

"I just keep shattering your childhood don't I?" Helena smirked as she sipped her water.

"Yes you do actually. Thank you for that. You've scared me for life." We both laughed. "Well, I need to go. Pete is covering for me. He knows that I've seen you a few times behind Artie's back."

"And he's trustworthy?" Helena stood and straightened her blazer.

"Yeah he is." After leaving a tip, we walked towards the parking lot. "Well, I'll see you around?"

"Have a lovely night Myka." Before I could stop myself, I grabbed Helena's wrist and spun her around. I startled the older woman when I placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. My nerves got the best of me before Helena had the chance to kiss me back.

"I-I-I got-ta go." Without another word, I got in my car and drove off. I felt bad for leaving Helena in the dust but I needed to think. I had to calm down before I got back to the B&B. Lena being able to read oras and all. I'm sure she's picked up on something by now. Once I arrived, I went straight to my room. I needed to process the fact that I just kissed H.G. Wells.

"Mykes?" Pete tapped on my door. "You okay?"

"It's open." Closing my book, I placed it beside me. "Hey."

Stepping in cautiously, Pete held out a cup of tea. "I come with peace offerings."

"Everything's okay." Pete looked at me in that 'you're lying' kind of way. "Okay not everything."

"What happened?" Closing the door behind him, Pete came to sit on the bed. "Did she…?"

"No. I kissed…her."

Pete gasped and covered his mouth. "You didn't…."

 _Oh my God he's such a girl some times._ "I did."

"Well, how was it? You gotta spill Mykes." Pete was way too eager to hear this.

"It was just a kiss. I kissed her before I realized what I was doing. Then freaked and ran." That guilt started coming back. I left Helena without an explanation.

"You just left? Come on Mykes. Why? You kiss one woman and freak out."

"You're not helping this, you know? I feel bad enough." Shrugging back against my pillow, I groaned. "What am I doing? I'm so screwed."

xxx

Days passed and no sight of Helena. I couldn't shake the feeling that I burnt any bridge I had with the inventor. Like always, I buried myself in work. A ping had come up about a wrestling team that has lost seven straight years and are suddenly winning. Artie sent Claudia and I to investigate since Pete was grounded.

When we started talking to the coach and students there was nothing but dead ends. While I was talking to a student in the locker room, Claudia saw a second student spontaneously combust. Of course, the two deaths were covered up but luckily Claudia hacked the medical records.

Claudia shrugged. "What could the artifact be?" Before I could reply, the coach pulled out a gold metal that everyone touched. "Well, I'd score that a nine point eight."

"I'll go talk to the coach about the metal. You follow up with the team."

"W-what? Like talk to them?" Claudia was nervous. This was her first field assignment.

"Yeah. That's what investigating is." I had to be hard on her. Claudia was a smart girl but needed a little shove. Once we separated, I went looking around. "Coach,"

"Oh geez. You again? Look, I don't know what you're doing here but I've done nothing to hurt my guys. And if you scare them, I'll have you kicked off this campus."

Xxx

Claudia and I met back in the hallway near the Coach's office. "The coach was no help. How did you make out?"

"About the same. I guess we'll have to goo the metal and hope for the best."

As we approached the office, there was a woman knelt before the trophy case. "Turn around and put your hands in the air." I kept my Tesla drawn. The blood drained from my face when I saw it was H.G. "Helena?"

"Myka, how many times will we be meeting at gun point?" Helena sported that knowing grin. "I know that this is a bit awkward." She lowered her hands slowly.

"Yeah, it is." I sighed and holstered my Tesla. I tried not to show the mental freak out I was having. But the look in Helena's eyes told me she knew.

"What am I missing? You're not arresting her or anything. She killed MacFearson the last time….You've seen her since then haven't you?"

"Claudia, hush. Wipe that grin off your face. And keep this to yourself, please?"

"Oh yeah. I will. This explains a lot though. I'll just, keep watch for the coach as you two work out your issues." I sighed as Claudia placed the vat of goo down and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to stay professional. But I wanted to apologize for what I did the last time we were together.

"I'm here for the same artifact as you." Helena reached into her pocket and pulled out the metal. "Here, take it. I just want to help."

I took the metal and kept it wrapped in a glove. "Thank you."

Helena gave a simple nod. "Well, I better go."

"H.G., I'm sorry for what I did." I knew Claudia was listening. "I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late and then I obviously freaked out and acted like a child. I shouldn't have…"

"It's quite alright Myka. If you ever want to talk about it when young ears aren't around, we can do that. No harm to foul."

"Thank you." All of us snapped to attention when we heard the coach coming down the hall. "He can't see us in here."

"He can't see you in here. He's not met me yet." H.G. dashed out the door and towards the Coach. "Are you the wrestling team coach?"

"She's good." Claudia grinned as she watched H.G. lay on her devilish charm.

"Yeah…well…whatever. Let's get out of here." I felt better about how I left things with H.G. but I still wanted to explain or talk things out. I didn't want to lose her over a stupid mistake.

Once we were away from the coach and rest of the students, Claudia gooed the metal. Sadly, it wasn't the artifact. "So, what happened between you and H.G.? And don't say "nothing" because that's a load of crap."

"It's complicated." _Did Helena know that the metal wasn't the artifact? Would she play me like that?_ _She wouldn't do that to me. Would she?_

"You either kissed her or slept with her and then left awkwardly. Which one is it? If you don't answer, I'll assume you slept with her."

Glaring at the teenager, I answered. "I kissed her. And seriously, keep this to yourself. Only you and Pete know."

"I can keep my mouth shut. But we need to figure out what to do next."

"You have to talk to the students again. You're the same age as these kids. Be yourself and connect with them. You can do this Claud. You shouldn't stay behind a computer your whole life."

"Thanks. And okay, I will. What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet." Claudia and I went our separate ways. I noticed a crowd of people near the parking lot and when I neared, I saw a body. Apparently, the coach was hit by a car and killed.

"Oh wow. This was no accident." Claudia joined me. "Talking to the guys did help some. But I'll have to track down Garry." When Claudia chuckled I looked in the direction she was. "You're girlfriend's here."

"Claudia!"

"What happened?" Every time H.G. stood near me I got a whiff of her perfume. It was alluring and I couldn't help but fall under its spell. Or maybe it's her spell.

"Someone killed the coach. Claudia, stay here and keep an eye on things. We're going to go check something out." Helena and I walked away from the cops and ambulance.

"To answer your question Myka, we are okay. It can be a shock when your body does something your mind isn't ready for. So stop acting so timid around me."

"That helps a lot. I was afraid I screwed things up with you when I didn't see you for a few weeks."

"I just wanted to give you space to think. But that's a conversation for another time. For now, if the coach didn't cause this, who did?" Suddenly, an SVU came screeching towards us. I drew my gun and tried to shoot out the tires but missed. Before we were hit, H.G. wrapped her arm around me and we went soaring into the air. "I do miss the horse and buggy days. Progress is in many ways over rated." Slowly we descended towards the pavement.

"A grappling hook." My heart was pounding in my chest. "Huh."

"Are you okay?" All I could do was nod. "I designed it myself." Helena paused, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just a bit old fashioned."

H.G.'s brow rose. "And here I thought you liked old fashioned things." I felt my cheeks turn a shade of pink. "And it wasn't when I invented it. It seemed to save your life."

 _That sass. I love it._ "Yes it did. And thank you."

"Mmhmm. Let's go Bering. We need to do more investigating if we want to find this artifact and who wanted you killed."

Xxx

"You know this is called breaking and entering." I stood watch as Helena picked the lock on the director's door.

Glancing towards me Helena grinned, "It always has been." When the door opened we entered quickly.

"You take the desk and I'll take the closet." We searched in silence. "So, you built that gun?"

"You were coveting my grappler." I could hear the triumphant smile she had. "Old fashioned indeed."

"Admiring maybe…not coveting." I glanced towards H.G. who was looking through the mail.

"Ah, like you admire other things I have?" Helena chuckled when she heard me drop a coat.

 _That was so uncalled for. But true…damn it._ I couldn't think of a comeback to top that. When I turned, Helena was looking at a closed laptop like it was a foreign object. _Well to her it probably is._ "Here, let me help." Taking the laptop from her, I opened it and hit the 'enter' button. As we looked through the files, Helena leaned over my shoulder. Her perfume was making it hard to concentrate. Soon we stumbled on a set of photos. "Wow…That's Philip."

"This artifact is turning the boys into perfect specimens and then killing them."

Before we left the office, Claudia called telling us to get to the gym. "Why is there a padlock on a fridge?" Grabbing a weight, I hit the lock and broke it open. The fridge was full of Boiling Point Energy Drinks.

"Every time I've seen Garry he's been chugging one of these. This must be what's making them sick." Claudia grabbed a bottle. "I'll spread the word to stop drinking them."

"Good idea." I looked up the address to the factory on my phone. "The manager and probably the guy who created the drink should be there."

xxx

After we arrived, the creator of the drink showed us around the factory. He explained what all went into the drink and what it was supposed to do. From what he said, it sounded harmless. "You're testing it on the students… There are laws against that."

"It wasn't his idea. It was mine. Hi, I'm Joseph Rustle, the CEO of Boiling Point. There have been rumors that my drink is what has been killing the kids. I'd like to prove to you that that's a lie. Follow me and I'll show you where we keep all the samples from every batch." Mr. Rustle started to walk away.

H.G. leaned in, "This could be a trap."

"It normally always is." There were large tubs of the drink under where we walked. I tuned to Rustle when I saw an artifact looking ladle. "Is that what your people collect samples with?"

"I'm not sure." The man stopped a few feet away.

"Myka, have you heard of Godfred's spoon? His worriers would drink from it before each battle. It would make them stronger because it was foraged from the armor fallen warriors. We looked for it at Warehouse 12." H.G. picked it up with her gloves. "Where did you get this spoon?"

"I don't know. It's always been here."

"Myka!" Claudia came running up the stairs. She explained that the plant was being sold to another company but for some reason the sale hadn't gone through yet. We realized that the man who invented the drink would stand to lose thousands if he didn't keep the deaths quiet.

"This belongs to me." Doctor Mahony grabbed the ladle from Helena. "You have no right to be here."

"You've been here from the start. You would lose everything if the deal doesn't go through. Jerald give them the ladle. Rustle tried to get the spoon but was shoved aside. Claudia tried to get out of the way but was pushed over the backwards and fell into a vat of the drink.

"Claudia!" I watched in horror as she swam to the side and tried to get out. "Grab him!" Helena caught Jerald by the throat as I helped Claudia. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Since the liquid is seeping into her pours she may last an hour…two tops." H.G. joined us while keeping a tight hold on the doctor's throat. "I'm sorry."

"We need something to cool her off. She's starting to burn up. But what can we….amino acids. They come in contact with the metal and amped up the effects."

"I did a lot of research on amino acids for Dr. Morrow. Let me look maybe I can cobble together an antidote." Helena leaned down to cup Claudia's cheek. "Don't move. We'll get you in an ice bath to help cool you down."

"That was a hundred and fifteen years ago!"

"I doubt amino acids have changed a lot since then!"

The good doctor tried to run but I slammed him against the ground. Grabbing Helena's grappler, I pointed it towards Jerald. "You are going to take Agent Wells to your lab and you are going to assist her."

Soon we were able to get Claudia into an ice bath and pour tubs of ice on her. It wasn't doing much but any little bit helps. "Any change?"

"No. She's burning up. We're fighting a losing battle. Do you have anything?"

"I hope so." H.G. looked into my eyes as she tried to comfort me. "Now Claudia, I'm sorry but this isn't going to taste very good." Helena emptied a dropper into Claudia's mouth and we waited. "I know one mission won't allow me to come back. I'm not expecting a miracle. But please try to keep an open mind." _She really does want to save Claudia. The look in her eyes…_

"Stop having eye sex when I'm about to die." Claudia coughed and gasped for air.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I leaned down. "Let's sit you up."

"Eeehh that's easy for you to say. Did I combust? Because if that guy made me combust I'm going to be pissed."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No you didn't. But you really should thank H.G. she…" When I turned around she was gone. All that was left was her grappler and a note. _Keep it. You can owe me._ "She's gone…"

xxx

"I don't care if I'm having a brain transplant. You yank me out of anesthesia and you fill me in. Is that clear?" Artie lectured Claudia and I for a few more minutes. "But good job on the ladle."

"I'm glad she showed up. She saved my life." Claudia looked beat. "Well, I'm going to bed. Who knew almost drowning in a vat of bubbling poison could really take it out of you?"

"Oh Claud, I grabbed you an admission packet for SDU. There are a lot of online classes. You can't apply for the Secret Service without a college degree."

"Thank you." Claudia wrapped me in a tight hug so she could whisper. "I'm sorry she left." All I did was nod. "Alright, goodnight. See you in the morning."

"I'm heading to bed also." Grabbing my bag, I made my way behind Claudia. "Night." Entering my room, I closed the door. I had a box under one of the floorboards that I kept personal stuff in. Thankfully the grappler would fit perfectly. I thought about Helena as my fingers ran over the metal. "Helena…"


	3. Chapter 3

When I couldn't sleep, I left a note on the fridge saying I went for a drive. The only place that was open at midnight was that bar and grill outside of town. I made sure to turn my phone off so no one could trace me. I wanted to be alone to think. "Hey, I'll take a diet coke." The waiter gave me a nod and I walked outside. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw H.G. sitting at a table.

"I was wondering if I'd see you here. Hello Myka." It was good seeing her again.

"Hey. Why did you leave earlier?" I pulled a chair closer to Helena and took a seat. "Claudia and I wanted to thank you for saving us."

"No need to thank me. Is it safe to assume you can't sleep?" H.G. took a sip of her drink as the waiter brought my coke.

"Yeah, too much adrenaline I guess." I wanted to talk about the kiss but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"And then you put caffeine on top of that?"

"Okay mom." Shaking my head, I took a sip. "Can we talk?"

"That's why I came here. I had a feeling you would want to talk about that night. So I came here. As I said, we're okay. I don't hold it against you."

"I know." I hated feeling vulnerable but I needed to get this off my chest. "Over those days when I didn't see you, you plagued my thoughts when I wasn't busy."

"What plagued your thoughts?" Helena kept her voice even and soft. She didn't want to scare me off.

"How I feel when I'm around you. How it felt to kiss you." _Damn. I'm trembling. Why does she have this effect on me?_

"Myka," H.G. placed her hand on mine. "Look at me." I did as she asked. "Being with a woman is very different than being with a man. Obviously. And if you would have given me the chance, I would have kissed back. You're a brilliant woman Myka Bering and I find that very attractive. You're a lot like me. You're strong and independent. You have a love of literature that almost matches mine."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Almost." Helena always made me feel at ease.

"If you want a relationship with me…"

"I do. But," my voice trailed off as I thought about Artie. "It'll be complicated. And we'd have to sneak around and you don't deserve that."

"Maybe we won't have to sneak around for long. Remember, I'm trying to prove that I am still a good agent. Maybe I'll be able to rejoin the warehouse and we won't have to be a secret."

"Artie would have an aneurism." I could only imagine his reaction to finding out I've been seeing her and then dating her. "Oh Lord…" Turning towards Helena, I paused a moment. _Okay Myka, just do it. Don't think. And for God's sake don't freak out. She doesn't bite. Oh shit. I didn't need that mental image._ Leaning in slowly, I hesitated when I was a whisper from her lips.

"It's okay Myka." Feeling H.G.'s breath on my lips made me want to continue. Helena kissed back and my body hummed. As she deepened the kiss, H.G. laced her fingers in my hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." _I want this woman. God how I want this woman._ Breaking for air, I let my forehead rest against Helena's. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure."

Xxx

I waited as Helena opened the door to her apartment. "This is it. It's not much but it's a place to stay." The apartment was a one bed one bath. The kitchen was small and the living room was full of books.

"Leave it to you to have your whole living room covered with books." I took a seat on the small leather sofa.

"The bedroom is too." I couldn't help but laugh. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." _Why am I still nervous? I've already kissed her. And she knows I like her._

H.G. came to sit beside me. "You're still nervous."

"I am. But I don't know why. You already know that I'm attracted to you. And I know you're attracted to me. You made that clear when we first met in your London home."

"Yes, I did flirt with you a bit." Helena chuckled. It was nice hearing that. She had a beautiful smile as well.

"What's funny is before we met Pete said the perfect boyfriend for me would be H.G. Wells or someone like that." I couldn't keep from laughing. The look on H.G.'s face was priceless.

"And look at you now." H.G. leaned back and laid her an arm behind my shoulders. "I'm sure he was quite happy when he realized who I was and that I kept flirting with you? By the way, he's not a great kisser." Helena scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Huh. And here he says he's great in the sack." There was a flash of disgust across the inventor's face. "And no, we've never…done…anything sexual. Period."

"That's good to know. May I ask a rather personal question?"

"Sure." I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask.

"Since you've never kissed another woman, have you ever had relations with one?"

"No. I've not. I've only been with men. Why?" _Please tell me you're not about to throw me out. Not that I know if I want to have sex with you….Oh who am I kidding? I do but not right away._

"I was just curious. I know I dated men first and it was interesting being with a woman for the first time. If felt," H.G. paused to choose her words, "more comfortable. This was after I had Christina." Sadness washed over Helena at the mention of her daughter.

"Who knows your body better than another woman?" H.G.'s brow rose quickly. "I mean, I guess."

"It's true." We talked until about one thirty and then I had to get home. I didn't want to leave but I had to. "Well, you need to get back before someone tries to track you down."

"I turned off my phone and took out the battery. No one can trace it. Not even Claudia." I stood and walked towards the door.

"Thank you. I'll drive you back to the bar and grill." Before she opened the door, Helena kissed me gently. I tried to keep the passion reined in but neither of us could stop ourselves. I moaned into Helena's mouth as she pressed herself against me. Clearing her throat, H.G. took a step back. "Well, that's never happened before." Flipping hair behind her shoulders she continued. "I've always been able to control myself. But with you I can't…or not very well. I want to take this slow."

"I do too. I'd rather not screw things up by jumping into bed."

xxx

When I got back, I went into the kitchen to throw away the note. "Went for a drive?"

I jumped at the sound of Pete's voice. "Good God. Really? Must you sneak up on me like that?"

"I really didn't sneak up on you. You know I always get hungry between two and three in the morning." Taking a bite of his sandwich, Pete pushed out a chair with his foot.

"Yes, I went for a drive. I couldn't sleep." Pete and I had an unspoken conversation. He knew that I saw H.G. but he wasn't going to rat me out. "What kind of sandwich?"

"Ham and cheese. I made you a peanut butter and jelly one."

"In the fridge?" Pete gave me a nod as he bit into his sandwich again. "Thanks." There was something about a PB&J sandwich I couldn't say no to. "Mmm homemade strawberry freezer jam."

"How is…"

"Good."

"Good. Did you…?"

"No. Just kiss." We finished eating in a comfortable silence. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you in a few hours."

"Night Mykes."

Xxx

Days later, Pete got a call from his ex girlfriend Kate Logan. He answered it in his normal childish way but then stopped. "What?" I turned and looked at him. "It's about Dickinson…someone's killed him." A moment later, Artie's computer pinged.

Artie read over the information quickly. His whole demeanor changed. "Guys, we need to go to DC."

xxx

When we got to the hospital, Kate said he died of massive internal bleeding and shock. As I looked over the x-rays, it looked like every bone in his body had about half an inch between them. He died in a lot of pain. "Can you give us a minute?" There was something very wrong with Artie. Cases normally didn't affect him much but this one was tearing him apart inside.

"I don't care what it takes…we're going to find the person who did this." Pete was pissed. Both of us were upset about Dickinson. He was our old boss.

"Guys…it's me." We both turned to Artie slightly thrown. "This is my fault."

"Artie," I paused to take in the information. "How is this, your fault?"

Artie sat and debated on an explanation. "I didn't know this would happen. I just thought it was a rusty, old chain. It's Tokomada's chain." Pete and I waited for him to continue. "The holder, if he pulls it tight then the victim feels the same agony as they felt in the Spanish Inquisition when they were put on the rack." Artie glanced towards Dickinson's body. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

There were still some holes that needed to be filled but Pete beat me to it. "Artie, how is this your fault?"

"As you know in the 70's I had some run-ins with the Russians and worked for the NSA."

"Yeah we know all about that. Mrs. Fredrick fixed all of that though." Pete could never, not interrupt someone when he was upset.

"You didn't trade secrets…you traded artifacts." I folded my arms as Artie became more uneasy.

"Old trinkets, antiques that I thought the soviets wanted. I traded artifacts for people. I didn't know this would happen. It was a different time back then. They were rotting away in the Gulags. I didn't know they were artifacts and then my contact let it slip that they had powers. I couldn't live with myself and Mrs. Fredrick gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

xxx

At the funeral, I had to be alone. "I'm going to take a walk." A few yards away, I found a single bench that was far from people.

"It's a bloody rotten business." I jumped and saw Helena standing behind me. "May I?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" It was good seeing her. She always brightened my mood.

"Same as you; tracking Tokamada's chain. It was a top list want in Warehouse 12. I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thank you." I couldn't help but rest my head on H.G.'s shoulder. "You're on Artie's most wanted list. He's against your existence."

"Still? I saved your life and Claudia's life…I've proven I can be trusted and that I'm of value."

"I know. I know." Helena wrapped her arm around my shoulders to pull me closer. "I'm not questioning your value. I know you're valuable. And I want you around. I hate having to sneak around to see you." I paused to sit up. "Why did they bronze you?"

"I asked to be bronzed. After Christina died I combed the shelves of warehouse 12 and twice I was discovered and brought before the Regents. Twice they were lenient but when I was discovered a third time…it cost the life of my partner." Regret was clear in Helena's voice.

"The bronzer was your time machine."

Helena gave me a sad smile. "Closest I could come."

It was my turn to pull H.G. close. "I'll talk to Artie."

"Thank you Myka." We sat in silence a moment. Finally, I let go and stood. "I'll see you around. Here's how you can reach me in DC." Helena handed me an envelope. "Until next time." H.G. kissed me quickly and left. I wanted to go after her but I knew I couldn't. Artie and Pete were too close to take that chance.

The next victim was found in an office. When we walked in the thermostat said it was seventy five degrees. The strange thing was, the cause of death was hypothermia. "Another artifact?"

"Yes. A piece of drift wood from the Titanic. It became connected with certain properties when it was pried from one of the victims. It was another I traded. This place isn't the easiest to kill someone so what they wanted must be on this computer." Artie sat and put in the code breaker to hack the computer files. The last file opened was a bunch of names and addresses. "They are the names and addresses of the family members I traded artifacts for."

"Hey guys, so I went through the feeds and there's something you want to see." Pete brought up the video and Helena was caught coming through the front door. _Shit._ _This is not going to end well._

"H.G. Wells? What is she doing now?" Artie paced back and forth. "And why is she coming after me?"

"Maybe she was here for another reason?" I tried to calm him down and turn the spotlight off of Helena.

"Like what? Applying for a job?" His voice was nearly a hiss.

"No. Maybe she's tracking down the artifact to prove she's still of use to the warehouse and hopefully rejoin?" Artie stopped and glared at me. This was not going to end well.

"Myka…how do you know that?" If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Artie was beyond livid.

"I may have…spoken to her." I was about to be ripped limb from limb verbally and maybe literally.

"You spoke to H.G. Wells about official warehouse 13 business and you didn't tell me?" His voice rose with each word.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you." _Here it comes._ I mentally braced myself for the worst.

"You, of all people, accuse me of keeping secrets and then you do this?"

Pete stepped in. "Artie, maybe she can help us?'

I took the piece of paper H.G. gave me out of my pocket. "She's at the..." Pete ripped the piece of paper from my hands and started out the door. "I guess we're going."

xxx

When we got to the room, it was empty. To be honest, I was glad. The phone rang and Artie answered it; putting it on speaker phone. "Took you long enough." _Why must she be so sassy sometimes?_ Artie looked back at me. I just closed my eyes and sighed. Mentally I was kicking myself.

"The chain, where is it?" His voice was flat.

"Well I don't have it. I've been looking for it since 1894." Helena told us that she didn't kill the two men and that we should really be looking for the person who was photographing Artie at the funeral. She told us that she followed him but after he got into the NSA she lost him. H.G. did find something on Sweetwood's body though. It was a king of hearts. Artie explained that his old contact would send him that when they needed to meet.

"Why was your contact sent to prison?" I tried to brush off the deadly glare Artie gave me.

"After I turned myself in, they saw him as useless and a traitor. By the time I knew that…it was too late. I need to get to Moscow."

"We're coming too." Pete and I followed him quickly.

"No it's too dangerous."

"Oh don't even bother." As if I was going to let him and Pete do this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

After landing in Moscow, we saw where Artie's cousin worked. The family resemblance was uncanny. Artie refused to see his family because, to all of them, he was dead. We had to be careful since this wasn't government sanctioned. For Pete and me, the Russian government would throw us out. But for Artie, they'd kill him. When we arrived at the safe house Artie and Alexander meet at, was empty.

"What's that?" Pete heard something coming down the chimney. "A grenade! Get down!" All of us hit the floor.

When there wasn't an explosion, I looked around. "It's just a ball."

"No, it's not just a ball." Artie told us that alone it was fine but when paired with its brother, they were unstoppable.

"Artie, you get out of here. Myka, open that fridge door and slam it shut when I tell you." He was insane. That ball wasn't going to stop just because it was in a locked fridge. But we didn't have any other options. Artie crawled to the front door while Pete slammed the ball into the fridge. Surprisingly, Pete's idea worked. The fridge was dented but it worked.

When we got outside, Artie was nowhere to be found. As we walked into town, I called Claudia and she had no information about Alexander He was a ghost. "So we can't go to the government and we can't call Mrs. Frederic…"

"Hold it." Pete stopped me on a corner and started looking around. He made weird hand signals that I didn't understand. "I think we're being followed so you go this way and I'll go that way." I nodded and went in my direction. I smiled when I saw Pete talking to H.G.

"I knew you slipped the tracker in my pocket. We need your help." Helena laughed when I gave her the tracker.

"Myka, no. Artie would blow a..."

"Pete, we need help and she's here. He's been taken by the same person who killed Dickinson and Sweetwood. Please tell me you put a tracker on Artie."

"I thought you'd know." Helena grinned. I was happy she was here. "And sadly, I didn't."

"We think he's been taken by his former soviet contact." Pete was clearly uneasy around H.G.

"That's impossible." Helena pulled out a a death certificate. "He died 13 years ago."

"That's why Claudia's trail ran dry. Then who took Artie?" I knew it was rude, but we needed to go through Artie's bag.

"Do you really think we should be going through Artie's bag?" Helena and I looked up at him.

"Yes Pete maybe Artie…" I started.

"Do you have a better idea?" H.G. and I stopped and looked at each other. The fact that we reacted in the same way was slightly amusing.

"Okay, okay." Pete raised his hands in mock surrender. "Great, two Mykas. This will be fun."

I picked up a compass and looked at it. "Hey maybe this is a compass that always points to Artie? No…that'd be too easy." Helena placed something on the table and Pete grabbed it.

"Holy crap!" We looked at him confused. "It's the case for Artie's glasses."

"Alright so I can see your excitement." _Okay. I need to work on not being a smartass sometimes._

Oh yeah, Artie always loses his glasses so Claudia rigged them so he could find them. Is that the receiver?" I hopped it was. _Please let that be it._

"No he lost that weeks ago, but, I know someone who has one."

Helena smiled. "Good job." I gave Pete a high five as he handed H.G. the case. We followed the receiver into an old warehouse. It looked run down and abandoned. "The green light is flashing so he should be right here." My stomach fell when we saw Artie's glasses on the concrete.

Pete went to pick them up. "I guess he was." We kept going and decided to split up. Pete and I walked up to a locked gate.

"Shit. Okay something in here has to help." I rummaged through Artie's bag and found a reflex hammer. Pete tried to use it but to no avail. I hit it against the hinges and it made the gate door shake and fall; causing a shitload of noise in the process. As we walked up, I saw H.G. on the ground and Artie helping her. A man had the chain and was about to use it. Drawing my Tesla, I fired and he fell to the ground. Thankfully, both Artie and H.G. were okay.

xxx

Later that day, I was told that Artie turned H.G. over to the Regents. "How could you? You turned her into the Regents without even thinking that she could be of value to the warehouse." Panic, anger, and sorrow rushed through me. I wasn't even able to say goodbye.

"What makes you think it was his decision Agent Bering? There is a thorough look over that the Regents have. Mrs. Frederic brings it up and the Regents discuss. And I make the final decision." A tall black man stood against the wall.

"Artie, who is he?" Pete kept an eye him. This Regent guy seemed sketchy.

"Mr. Kusan, is on a need to know basis."

I held back my tears. _They couldn't have done it already._ "Has she been bronzed?" My voice cracked. I knew I would break down in front of them if they had.

"Miss. Wells." I looked behind him as a familiar sound of high heeled boots neared. As Helena turned the corner, I wanted to wrap her in my arms. "H.G. Wells is to be fully re-instated as a warehouse agent. She has convinced us that she is no longer a threat but an asset. Welcome home, Agent Wells." He handed her a badge. Artie was about to explode.

"Thank you sir." The Regent walked out and Artie glared at me. Helena smiled as she walked up to me. "Thank you Myka. Without you I wouldn't be here." She paused, "Well, I would but I'd be in bronze." The look in her eyes told me we needed to speak alone.

"Welcome to the team, I guess." Pete was timid because of how pissed Artie was.

"Thank you." Helena walked over and held out her hand to Artie. He just glared at her.

"No. This is wrong." He got up and walked past us all. "This is wrong!"

"Myka." Helena knocked on my door lightly. When I opened it, she was changed into a tank top and lounging pants. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Stepping to the side, I allowed H.G. to enter. "I'm glad you're back. And that you're here with us."

"I am too." Helena took a seat on my bed. "Come sit." She patted the bed beside her.

I obliged and took a seat. "How are you?" It was hard not to stair. I had never seen her in a tank top before.

"I'm alright. I know Artie saved my life but I think it was only because I saved his. I'm sure he regrets it now."

 _What can I possibly say to that? Right now, for Artie, he believes that._ "He'll come around; eventually." Without thinking I took Helena's hand in mine and laced our fingers. H.G. glanced down to my lips. I gave a small nod and she leaned in. I loved having her lips against mine again. As Helena kissed me she leaned me back on the bed. Once she got comfortable she deepened the kiss.

"Thank you Myka." I sighed into H.G.'s mouth as I let her tongue explore. My hands went under her shirt and I moaned at the feeling of her bare skin.

H.G. chuckled. "I know we've been taking things slow but…." I whimpered as she ran her tongue along the shell of my ear. "If you're ready, I'm ready."

 _Fffffuuucckkk._ "I'm ready…" Those were the only words she needed to hear. Helena straddled my hips and took her tank top off. I just stared at her gorgeous body. "You're beautiful." Without a word, H.G. reached behind her to unhook her bra and let it slide down her arms. I leaned up and tangled my hands in her hair as I kissed her.

H.G. slid my shirt over my head and, to her liking; I had already taken my bra off. "You're gorgeous Myka." I couldn't help the light blush that crossed my cheeks. Helena nibbled and kissed down my neck. My back arched as she took one of my hardened nipples between her lips. I needed friction between my thighs. Bucking my hips against hers, Helena finally got the message. Her lips left a trail of fire down my stomach with open mouthed kisses. Soon, my shorts were pooled on the floor with the other clothes. "Such sexy underwear for a government agent." Helena's voice was a seductive British purr that ignited a fire in the pit of my stomach.

"God that voice of yours drives me crazy." Helena shot me a mischievous grin. Taking the waistband between her teeth, H.G. pulled it back. When she let it snap back I groaned….

xxx

The next morning, I woke up and felt Helena presence behind me. When I looked over my shoulder she was sound asleep. Turning to face her, I couldn't help but kiss her lips softly. "I could get used to this." Her voice was groggy and somehow still sexy.

"I could too." I was met by chocolate brown eyes as I tucked stray hair behind Helena's ear. "We should get up and get ready. Artie wants us downstairs by 8AM."

"I'll have to get used to waking up at a certain time again." Helena stretched and the sheet covering her naked body slipped off her chest. Images of last night flashed before my eyes. Groaning, I bit my lip and tilted my head back. There was no way in Hell the rest of the team wouldn't figure us out rather quickly. Even if we hide the marks we made on each other last night.

Looking back down to the brunette I smiled. "Helena, I love you."

"I love you too, my love."


End file.
